


Disney Princess Omega

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Thalia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Futanari, Girl Penis, Handcuffs, Hero Thalia, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Percy, Princess Percy, Roleplay, Top!Thalia, they're both giant fucking dorks and can't take their own scenario serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: While waiting for Thalia to get home, Percy lays and muses about his life was basically the plot of a Disney movie - talking to animals, having animal sidekicks in Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack, being actual royalty, having been abducted by an evil queen, all that stuff - and he must thus be an actual Disney princess.Thalia is happy to indulge him.





	Disney Princess Omega

PJatO || Thalercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Disney Princess Omega || Thalercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Disney Princess Omega

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, dick girl, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, bondage, plugs, crossdressing

Main Pairing: Thalia/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace

Summary: Thalia had been woken up from her tree-sleep by a pretty boy omega. He was the first face she saw when she woke up and she wanted that to be a thing. Him, being the first thing she sees when waking up. She gets her wish, after the wars, getting herself a real-life Disney princess.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Disney Princess Omega_

Percy Jackson was about 95% sure that his life was actually a Disney version of _The Truman Show_ and that he was actually a real-life Disney princess without anyone ever telling him.

There were multiple reasons for that assumption. Reason number one: He was actually a real prince, what with his father Poseidon being the king of the ocean. So, royalty – checked.

Reason number two: He could talk to animals. Fishes, horses, anything water-related. He was literally the Little Mermaid, only, well, that he wasn't exactly a maid. And Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary totally counted as his magical animal sidekicks – so another check, or even double-check.

Reason number three: Really obvious. There was no way in Hades that his life was real. All the ridiculous shit that kept happening to him? There had to be some kind of insane screenplay writer to be behind this. How he so comically perfectly ran into Rachel Dare twice, how he seemed to always be where he needed to be and how _he_ always seemed to be at the center of literally everything. He hadn't even been involved with the godly world when the theft of the Master Bolt got pinned on him even though he was just twelve. And it just kept happening. Every time something major happened, he was right at the center of it all. Sure, Percy got that saying that everyone was the protagonist of their own life, but his life? His life took it to the extreme, between two wars, constantly encountering gods and world-saving quests personally. Hero of his own story – double check.

Fourth reason: Technically, he was also sort of a pseudo half-orphan? What with him having grown up without knowing his dad, believing him to be dead. And dead parent seemed to be a requirement for the whole Disney princess status too. What with how absent Poseidon was, it sure counted.

And lastly, his fifth reason: He _literally_ met the love of his life in a dream. That stuff wasn't real.

The very first time he had seen Thalia Grace was in a dream, shortly before Percy woke Thalia up from a pseudo-eternal sleep (which kind of inverted the trope and made Thalia the Disney princess and Percy the Prince Charming, but then – as Thalia liked to argue – modern Disney princesses were the types to do the saving and all, so, apparently it still counted. Reason six then?).

Granted, it hadn't been love at first sight. The two of them actually really didn't get along at first. Thalia being the daughter of Zeus and a female alpha, Percy being a son of Poseidon and a male omega. She was a rebellious punk, he was mainly the golden boy. Used to be, anyway. In his late teens, he did dip into the whole punk-thing too and had kind of a make-over at the hands of his two cousins Nico and Thalia. Chiron used to shake his head in exasperation at them. A lot.

What had started off as a sort of rivalry between Thalia and Percy – also fueled by their shared bond with Annabeth; Thalia felt as though Percy had replaced her and Percy felt as though Thalia had come back to take her away from him. In the end, it was Annabeth who pushed them and set them up, actually. She started out small enough, making Percy and Thalia slow dance when they went on their quest to retrieve the di Angelos. There was something electrifying about being held by the daughter of Zeus and Percy was being _quite_ literal there, about the electricity between them (occasionally, Percy really liked to use that electricity in bed. It could be _fun_ , if used right).

The quest to save Annabeth happened and for the first time, Thalia and Percy had a shared goal. They got closer. The quest ended, huntresses dead and Artemis extending her offer to Thalia once more, to join the hunt. Personally, Percy thought that she would have been batshit crazy if the fact that her _friend_ having died being a huntress would have been the reason to actually make her a huntress. No way. Thalia declined, she stayed with Percy and Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood.

The two of them started actually dating after the Titan War ended. Or, well, Annabeth kind of tricked them into dating in the duration of the Titan War? As the link between them, she instigated a lot of hanging out with each other, just to miraculously drop out or be unable to make it. In the end, gradually, Thalia and Percy started doing stuff alone, without Annabeth, on their own account. Because they both kind of really liked Marvel comics and Percy had introduced Thalia to _Doctor Who_ and they loved binge-watching Disney's _Hercules_ the animated series just to make fun of it and when they watched the _Iron Man_ movie together because Percy had gotten it on DVD about two weeks after the war ended, they kind of kissed for the first time.

And it was nice and beautiful and then it got taken away from Percy, interrupted by another war. But the war didn't stop Thalia from wanting him. She had come to save him – come to save the pretty princess who had been abducted by the evil queen, and yes, his life really was the plot of a Disney movie, like, seriously. Granted, Percy was pretty good at the saving himself thing, especially after he met Hazel and Frank, but it was still nice to be swooped up in a kiss by his girlfriend, with Thalia possessively growling into his ear that she won't let _her omega_ be abducted again. Because when Thalia said it like that, it was impossible not to believe it and _that_ was what he had needed.

After the Giant War ended and after both of them graduated from high school, they consummated their matebond and moved in together in New Rome, where Thalia and Nico opened a tattoo parlor together, which was utterly terrifying but also totally awesome, while Percy kind of took over a range, tending to unicorns (because oh my gosh, Romans had unicorns and now _Percy had unicorns_ and could that get any more fairy tale like, really?) while studying to become a vet.

"Oh my! A helpless damsel in distress. Worry not, my princess, I shall save you."

Percy did his best to keep a straight face. And here was what had kick-started this whole train of thought; he had wanted to surprise his alpha, dressed up prettily and handcuffed himself to the bed, waiting for Thalia to get home. Only she took longer than anticipated and Percy had grown bored. The thing was, his alpha _really_ liked him in a princess dress, because as much as Thalia hated dressing up in an overly girly fashion, she thought that her omega looked very pretty in a dress. And dressing up for Thalia always made him contemplate how his life had turned into an actual Disney movie. Percy hummed pleased as Thalia kissed him gently, resting a hand on Percy's hip and squeezing it a little. Percy liked to claim that he was only indulging his alpha's kinks, but he _really_ enjoyed the feeling of the princess dress against his skin and as someone who had spent the past couple years saving the world, it was nice to relax into a scenario where he was the princess, being rescued by a shining hero. Percy smiled into the kiss as Thalia deepened it and let her hand wander, pushing the skirt of his dress up. It was a beautiful, more detailed version of Princess Aurora's dress in _The Sleeping Beauty_ , the blue version of course. Slowly, Thalia revealed Percy's long, smooth legs, the alpha purring in delight at the feeling of the soft skin. Percy let his eyelids flutter open.

"Oh, such a _strong_ alpha hero to save me", gasped Percy dramatically, fluttering his eyelids a couple more times. "Whatever can I do to repay you for your kindness, strong alpha?"

Thalia snorted and Percy elbowed her for it. "Sorry. Sorry, just... the whole you batting your eyelashes at me is fucking hilarious. Okay, princess, let's see how you can repay me."

Her eyes were dark as she pooled the dress around Percy's waist, a pleased purr rumbling in her chest as she pried Percy's thighs apart and saw that her omega was already prepped and wearing his blue-jeweled princess plug. She smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss as she reached for the plug, nudging and twisting it inside Percy until he was a moaning mess.

"It seems the princess wishes to express her gratitude to me by offering her virtue", drawled Thalia.

Percy had to giggle at the 'virtue' part, earning a glare from his alpha. "Sorry. Yeah, totally offering my 'virtue' to you, oh strong alpha, please, take me with your mighty sword."

"Did you just call my dick a 'mighty sword'?", muttered Thalia as she got undressed.

Percy snickered to himself, pupils blown as he watched Thalia's thick alpha-cock bounce once it was freed from its confinement. "I'll call it whatever I want, because it goes inside of _me_."

"...Point taken", hummed Thalia amused as she kissed him again, once more playing with the plug.

Percy mewled and rocked up against Thalia until she finally removed the plug fully and lifted him up by the thighs to ease her cock into her omega's tightness. Percy whimpered and tugged on his bonds helplessly as his alpha started fucking him hard and earnest.

"My, for a virgin maiden, you do make filthy sounds that shame a whore, princess", teased Thalia.

Percy glared up at her and rolled his hips in a way that made Thalia hiss and pick up the speed. She thrust hard deep into the tight heat until she could feel her knot swell. Percy gave an obscene moan when his alpha's knot finally stretched him and locked them together, accompanied by Thalia's orgasm filling him with her warm essence and making him come too at the sheer sensation. He cussed mentally about having to clean the stains off the dress, but for now he allowed Thalia to unlock the handcuffs and pull him close and into a far more comfortable hug. Percy sighed contently as he snuggled up against his alpha's front, relishing in the feeling of her knot in him.

"So... babe, you remember that my brother's coming over today, right?", asked Thalia gently.

Percy groaned and buried his face in the pillow beneath him. "After you just knotted me, I am _so not_ going to cook today. I need to just lay here and be showered with kisses by my alpha."

Thalia grinned and obediently started to kiss along Percy's shoulders and neck, making the omega sigh pleased. "I was thinking that we could order in, you know?"

"Anything that involves Jason _far away_ from my kitchen", growled Percy irritated. "I saw him burn down his own kitchen trying to boil eggs for Easter last year. He's not destroying my baby."

Thalia snorted and pressed her lips against her mate-mark on Percy's neck. "No letting Jason into your kitchen, promise. So what do you think about ordering in? What do you wanna eat?"

"Mh...", drawled Percy thoughtfully before smirking broadly. "Pizza. We're ordering pizza."

A sigh came from Thalia at that. "For a place named New Rome, this city sure doesn't have any good pizza places though, princess. Can't we order Chinese...?"

"But Thals", started Percy and turned as much as the knot tying them together would allow. "If we order awful pizza, Jason's talented alpha _Nico_ will spent ten minutes ranting about how Americans ruined pizza before he will storm into our kitchen and make the best damn pizza on this planet."

"I knew there was a reason why I picked you", hummed Thalia amused, pecking Percy's lips.

"You mean aside from my good looks, charming personality and just how awesome I am in bed?", questioned Percy with one teasingly raised eyebrow as he deepened the kiss. "I really thought it was that you and I have the same _dam_ brand of humor."

"Yeah, that", laughed Thalia, eyes dancing with glee. "That too, my fair princess."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooly shit, those two were so much fun to write. It surprised me. I mean, I shipped it since like... literally the Titan's Curse, but to actually write them for the first time?
> 
> Originally, it was supposed to be a serious roleplay scene. But somehow... that didn't feel right for those two. They feel more like the fun kind - not naughty fun, but dumb jokes fun.
> 
> Neeext up is Percy tricking the Stolls into realizing that they don't have to give up their feelings for him because they think one of them is going to end up Percy-less, but that they as well could share. ;D


End file.
